


This Is Gonna Be The Best Day Of My Life

by Depressing_Fanfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I hate tags, M/M, Songfic, THis is gonna be the best day of my life, Wow, hi, i cried, im dying, kinda short but really emotional wait til the end trust me, try not to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressing_Fanfiction/pseuds/Depressing_Fanfiction
Summary: (Songfic).... Title... dont cry plz





	This Is Gonna Be The Best Day Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry xDDD;-;

_ I had a dream so big and loud, I jumped so high I touched the clouds… _

 

It started as just a hobby. They were living their lives as something separate. At this point in time, Youtube was just something small. It wasn’t this household name that it is now. So it was just a dream to go viral on this website when there were millions of people that may or may not join.

 

It was an idea. 

 

But it also was a risk. It was a wide step to give up everything, setting your fate onto a website. But he did.

 

_ I stretched my hand out to the sky, We danced with monsters through the night… _

 

It started out as some text messages, quickly turning into skype calls and then they met. Their lives would be changed greatly, impacted by that one moment on October 19 in 2009 that impacted everything. 

 

They would go through so much, accomplish so  _ many  _ things. Battle so many monsters. Together.

 

_ I'm never gonna look back, Woah, never gonna give it up, No, please don't wake me now… _

 

They moved in together, forgetting about the fact that the internet would be speculating. They took a large leap and they landed at the other side with the support of one another. It was crazy, but they tried to forget their past mistakes.

 

This whole thing was a dream and they never wanted to be awoken.

 

_ This is gonna be the best day of my life, My li-i-i-i-i-ife, This is gonna be the best day of my life, My li-i-i-i-i-ife… _

 

‘This is the happiest I’ve ever been’. They were happy, they were sated. Everything seemed perfect. They loved right now and they didn’t want the future to change anything.

 

For now, they were elated.

 

_ I howled at the moon with friends, And then the sun came crashing in… _

 

It was not supposed to get out. It was supposed to be private but people, people with horrible intentions spread it. They tried what they used to do. They tried to move on, but nobody would drop it.

 

There were so many theories, so much hate and so much yelling. One of them left, but like before…

 

_ But all the possibilities, No limits just epiphanies… _

 

Like before, they came back. Because there were so many chances. So many things that could happen in the near future. They had no limits. There could be a book, there could be a tour.

 

Or there could be a downfall. But they still had their heads held high.

 

_ I'm never gonna look back, Woah, never gonna give it up, No, just don't wake me now… _

 

They didn’t look back again. This all seemed so impossible, but they didn’t want it to stop.

 

Everything seemed like a dream. It was all just a dream, right?

 

_ This is gonna be the best day of my life, My li-i-i-i-i-ife, This is gonna be the best day of my life, My li-i-i-i-i-ife… _

 

This would be the best, they knew it. There was so much they could do. They had this.

 

_ I hear it calling outside my window, I feel it in my soul... _

_  
_ They were getting somewhere, their subscribers were rising. Maybe this would all work out.

 

Everything is fine, they were recovering and they were having an amazing time.

 

_ The stars were burning so bright, The sun was out 'til midnight, I say we lose control _

 

There were sponsors, people were hearing about them. They were worldwide.

 

_ This is gonna be the best day of my life, My li-i-i-i-i-ife, This is gonna be the best day of my life, My li-i-i-i-i-ife, This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be, The best day of my life.... _

 

This was to be amazing this was going to be fine. 

 

_ Everything is looking up, everybody up now, This is gonna be the best day of my life… _

 

They went on tour, they wrote a book. It sold millions of copies. They wrote another book, the same result.

 

That big leap was working out so well.  It was all a risk, everything was. They could’ve been bankrupt, they could’ve been forgotten. Instead, their lives were still expanding and so were their channels.

 

_ My li-i-i-i-i-ife… _

  
  


**"Once there were these two guys called Dan and Phil who met each other on the internet, and created this entire world"**

 

**“Okay Dan stop, everybody’s gonna cry. Including me.”**

 


End file.
